ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Primal Ultranoids
Akreious's version of Ultranoids much like his kin Sol and Necrobane. Appearance Unlike the other two versions, Akreious' incarnation is possibly the most far from traditional Ultras. While these is absolutely, literally no "common" traits about them, trends do tend to show up. Most Primal Ultranoids has bodies made flame-like and look similar to Corona from Ultraman Another Genesis, although Primal Ultranoids similar to Luna of the same story is not unheard of. These Ultranoids usually lack legs and more often has a mist in replacement, although they can also form legs. The above description is very very generalized as beings of Change; They don't tend to have order. Also, due to their ability to change, Primal Ultranoids can change their appearances with ease making it even harder to generalize more. Nature Primal Ultranoids are by their very nature, much more powerful that either of its either counterparts. Great ESP and great energy capabilities while being able to overpower even Eldritch power houses. However due to their high power levels, most beings that initiate the changing process gets overwhelmed and self destruct in a blast that would engulf an entire continent at the mildest. Biologically they are insane. They don't have "Organs" to say, or even a nervous system yet they still work as if they do exist. It is however explained that after a success ascension from a "Mere" mortal, they are heralds and carriers of pure change and the chaos it brings. Due to the sheer randomness of the triggers, this also means that the Primal Ultranoids are the least abundant across the 3 Archetypes. And even if the trigger occurs as per below, there's no guarantee the mortal would survive the process. Transformation Most initial transformations are explosive and gigantic. Since all mortals that were created/changed by Akreious has his Seed of Change & Chaos, potentially any mortal can transform into a Primal Ultranoid. In exchange though, like stated above, most mortals are unable to handle the sheer magnitude of the power and speed the transformation takes. True to its name, the seed of Change and Chaos does not activate any one way and everyone has different triggers. Many species go through catastrophes because of the random triggers. The only way to safely transform is to be directly activated by the Prince Akreious, however as Sol forbade him from doing so, he does not (To his knowledge). Purpose Unlike the other two which go around fighting the Eldritch, Primal Ultranoids has no direct purpose but the vague goal of "Be the great Heralds of Change!". This means that unlike the others, Primal Ultranoids that has transformed on their own have basically free reign on what they can or cannot do. Primal Ultranoids directly changed by Akreious would be given a more specific task. The other purpose of these Ultranoids are Akreious' sort of experiment; on how different species and mortals react and evolve when given a sudden evolution. For this reason, some Primal Ultranoids has a sense of justice as great as traditional Ultras, yet some has an unending evil (Although it leans to the former). Unique Anatomy *'No Internal Organs:' Primal Ultranoids possess no internal organs at all; from a Nervous system, lungs, heart or brain. However, they still operate as if they DO have these things. *'Literally nothing else:' Primal Ultranoids are heralds of change. Their body does not follow traditionally "anatomy" and as such describing all the unique anatomies of all the known Primal Ultranoids would take longer than ideal. Common Body Features *'Flame-like Body:' Although not traditional flames, their body always seems to be made up of a flame-like substance. The closest term to even be accurate is the same term used for the Metaverse Akreious; A Body made of pure Chaos. However, according to their status, this feature (Which is the most common) isn't even that common among the populace of Primal Ultranoids. List of Primal Ultranoids N/A Category:Akreious Category:Fan Ultras Category:Metaverse Series